


Anti-Prom

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint cheats at lazer tag, Clint quotes Mulan, F/M, Lazer tag, Loki is happy at the end, M/M, Prom, anti-prom, last year's prom didn't go well, never have punch when natahsa is anywhere near, phil is do done, prompt, tony resents being called a fuckboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's prom date dumps him, so the whole gang goes lazer tagging instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Idk if you take fic prompts, but if you do....highschool! Avengers AU where Loki and the gang ditch prom to go lazer tagging?

“Prom, the most despicable aspect of Senior Year” Loki spat to the table.

Clint lifted an eyebrow, “Who spit in your bean-curd man? You were excited to go literally yesterday”

“Sif has dumped my brother in favor of going with Fandral, Loki is a little miffed”

Loki sneered and punched at Thor’s shoulder, “I am not miffed.... I just... Think prom is a waste of time”

Phil hummed, “I think so too”

Clint gasped at his boyfriend, “But! But! We were gonna gooooo”

Phil rolled his eyes, “We went last year. Natasha spiked the punch, you threw up in a trashcan, and Tony blew up the the stage. I don’t really wanna have a repeat....”

Clint pouted, but a kiss from Phil was all he needed to perk up. “Well, at least we didn’t pay for the tickets yet.....”

Loki’s eyebrows raised, “You do not have to miss prom just because of me”

Clint and Phil rolled their eyes together, that alone answer enough. 

“What are we rolling our eyes about?” Tony mumbled out around a piece of bread as he plopped down into one of the empty seats, the rest of the gang following after him neatly. 

Clint hummed, “We’re boycotting prom, anyone else in?”

Pepper smiled, “Yes please”

Tony looked at her, “What?!”

Pepper just raised an eyebrow, “Don’t even Tony Stark. You _blew up_ prom last year, now way are we going this year”

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it “Count us in”

Clint hummed, “Okay so that’s 5 so far, who else?”

Thor hummed, “Jane and I do not wish to go to prom, either.”

Clint grinned, “7!”

Natasha sat down next to Clint and kicked her feet into his lap, “Count Bucky and I in.... Which means count Steve and Peggy in.... Which means count Sam and Riley in...and if Stark isn’t going, count Bruce and Betty and Rhodey in”

Clint whistled, “That makes..... 16! 16 people, all right”

Phil hummed, “Well if all 16 of us aren’t going, what are we gonna do?”

Loki hummed, “... Lazer tag?”

The whole group smiled, “Lazer tag”

 

_5 months later, Prom Night  
_

“CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER!”

“CLINT, YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO USE THE CEILING, THAT’S CHEATING”

“FIGHT ME FUCKBOI”

“FUCKBOI? I’LL SHOW YOU FUCKBOI!”

Thor slipped away from Jane to greet his brother, “Do you ever wish that Sif had not gone to prom with Fandral?”

Loki shook his head, “No. Especially not now, this is _way_ too much fun”

Thor just laughed and continued the game

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
